


Family Traits

by flickawhip



Category: Figure Skating RPF
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-04
Updated: 2014-10-04
Packaged: 2018-02-19 20:46:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 203
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2402318
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flickawhip/pseuds/flickawhip
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Meryl is pregnant with her and Charlie's first baby, and Charlie decides to play his violin to the baby in her belly. Meryl thinks it's funny, but the baby seems to enjoy it. Fast forward a few years later, and their little girl is also a violinist.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Family Traits

Meryl and Charlie had been married for a year by the time they were expecting a child. Meryl seemed, as was often the case, to take it all in her stride. She had smiled warmly as she saw Charlie approaching with his violin. He seemed eager to play for the child. Much as Meryl had laughed a little at his idea, he seemed happy when she finally gave in and allowed him to go with what he wanted to do. After the first day it had become something of a routine. The months had passed quickly and they soon had a baby girl. Even when the child couldn't sleep Charlie seemed eager to play for his daughter. 

Years had passed quietly, Meryl and Charlie had watched their little girl grow up. After nearly six years as a little family, years in which both Meryl and Charlie had noted how happy their child was. She had seemed eager to learn. She had also shown an interest in both Skating and Violins. They had both agreed that, for the child's sixth birthday they would buy her both a set of ice-skates and a violin. Soon enough the little girl had shown aptitude with the violin.


End file.
